


To Confess

by moondraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondraconis/pseuds/moondraconis
Summary: A contemplation on confessing one's feelings
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	To Confess

From afar I have always admired  
Eyes of green, hair of black, heart of gold  
Years ago, my hand of friendship, undesired  
Thus my words turned harsh, biting, and cold

But the war, the fighting – I’m tired   
My heart’s deepest secret yearns to be told  
Yet despite all the bravery I’ve acquired  
To confess – I could never be so bold


End file.
